In order to improve outcomes for newborn infants by generating scientific evidence on which to base clinical management, the Joint Program in Neonatology (JPN) seeks to join the Cooperative Multicenter Neonatal Research Network. The JPN is a unified group of Harvard Medical School faculty members who provide clinical care, research, and training in newborn medicine. In modern and well-equipped NICUs at Brigham and Women's (BWH), Beth Israel (BI), and Children's (CH) Hospitals, 82 beds accommodate nearly 2000 admissions per year, of which 80% are inborn. A well-defined administrative infrastructure unites our program, ensuring uniformity of clinical practice and the rigorous implementation of research protocols. Supervised by JPN Director Dr. Merton Bernfield and Clinical Director Dr. Ann Stark, the JPN is also linked by its Infant Follow-up Program, database, and fellowship training program. The JPN works closely with obstetrical services at BWH and BI, with combined annual deliveries of nearly 14,000. CH specialists provide consultative support in all JPN MCUs and collaborate in many investigations. Research strengths derive from the depth and diversity of academic interests within the JPN that are concentrated in perinatal epidemiology, developmental biology, and clinical investigation. The JPN's experience in clinical investigation in our MCUs and follow-up program demonstrates the ability to identify and investigate priority research areas and to collaborate both within and outside of Harvard. JPN faculty provide direct links to Harvard Medical area resources including Harvard School of Public Health, CH Enders Pediatric Research Laboratories, CH General Clinical Research Center, and the CH Department of Neurology. With a faculty experienced in clinical care and investigation, the academic resources of the Harvard medical area, and an administrative infrastructure linking the large population of three MCUs and an infant follow-up program, the JPN is eager to participate in the Network and contribute to its research productivity, thereby improving the health of newborns.